The Sims World
by TigerGirl7707
Summary: Its about a girl named Zoe who gets sucked into the sims world were no one can understand her. I OWN NOTHING! except the story idea
1. Chapter 1 Just a game

I clicked the mansion that I had just spent five whole minutes on when it froze! _Stupid computer, _I thought slamming my fists on the desk then rubbing them in pain. "Owwwww," I complained. No one was there to hear me though. "Oh, come on! That's the third time this week!" I looked at the phone then though about my closest friend, Ian. I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" said my friend's voice. "Hey it's me Zoe. You have a big family right? Is there anyone that would be able to fix my Sims game for free?"

There was a moment of silence as he thought about his huge family. Ian is the only one I know that can be the youngest of four brothers, six sisters, have twenty-three cousins, thirty-two second cousins, nineteen aunts, eighteen uncles, thirteen nieces and nephews, nine grandmothers, and twelve grandfathers and know everything about each of them which adds up to one hundred thirty-six relatives. "That would be my second cousin Joey" He finally said. "He fixes stuff all the time. I'm sure he would do it for my friend."

"Thanks Ian, you're the best. When can he come over?" "Would today be fine?" "Today would be fantastic!" "Okay then, I'll call him and tell him to come over as soon as he can. Although, he's very weird." "Weird how?" "I mean like believing in dark magic and taking everything extremely literal. Watch what you say around him." "I'll be fine. Thanks again, bye." "Bye," then we both hung up. I lay back on my bed (which I had moved to while we were talking) and gave a deep sigh of relief, soon finding myself asleep because I had gotten only three hours of sleep the night before.

I woke up about an hour later to a knock on the door. I got up and started running to answer it when I stopped to make sure I didn't have bed-head or anything. Looking in the mirror on the back of my door, I flattened out my long, straight, red hair and checked to make sure nothing else was messed up. After that short time I ran fast to the door and opened it. A man wearing a black shirt and blue-jeans was standing there. He was surprisingly tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"Hello," he said in a voice that carried out slowly, "I'm Joey, I'm here to fix your game." He held out his hand and I shook it. "Right this way," I replied leading him to my room. "What seems to be the problem?" "Well it keeps freezing and I don't know why." "I can fix that easily, why don't you ask for some improvement on the game?" "Okay, can you make it more realistic?" "Gladly". So I lay back on my bed and soon fell asleep again.

I woke up thirty minutes later when he said "Done," I sat up and said in between yawns "Thanks". Then I lay back down. "Aren't you going to try it out? "He said sounding disappointed. "I'm too tired to right now. You know the way out." So he left and I was asleep again. When I woke up fully rested, it was one o'clock in the morning. _Is it moms night off, or was that tomorrow? _I thought. My mom works at three jobs and only gets one night off every other day which is when she sleeps so I never see her. My dad left my mom and me when I was born so I never knew him.

I soon found out, after looking through the house, that tomorrow was her day off. _Well, I might as well try out this game and see if it works._ I clicked the Sims shortcut and was surprised at how fast it went to the main screen. I then clicked my favorite town, which is pleasant view, and sat there in awe. There was the town that I remembered except it was all real. It felt like I was looking through a window.

As if under a spell, I reached out with one finger and touched the screen. Except there was no screen. Waves rippled out like water as I stared shocked at were my index finger was half in the screen. I tried to yank my hand away but it wouldn't come out. The worst part was it could go forward. I pulled as hard as I could but nothing worked. When I relaxed though, it catapulted me forward so it was up to my shoulder.

I tried to put my foot on the side of the screen but my foot slipped so now it was up to my waist. In this uncomfortable position, I scratched my knee which caused me to, involuntarily, jerk my other leg into the screen down to my ankle. So now, my right arm, left leg, and up to my ankle on my right leg was in the screen and the rest of me wasn't. Finally realizing that there was no other way, I pushed the rest of m in. Soon I found myself falling, and everything was black before I hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 The beginning

So this is the second chapter and my first story. I'm starting to get the hang of this now so now I'm making my first disclaimer in the story not in the description- I OWN NOTHING! Well, the idea of the story and the characters and some other things that would ruin the story if I told you are mine but the Sims is not mine. I hope you like it and please review.

When I woke up, I was in my bed. _It must have been a dream_, I thought. I opened my eyes a few minutes later and stared up at the white ceiling. It took me a second to realize that our ceiling is light blue not white. I sat straight up and saw that this was not my room either. I looked around and noticed on the bedside table that there was a strange box that looked really familiar.

Standing up to inspect it, I saw that it had my name on it. So I picked it up to examine it closer. There was hunger, energy, comfort, hygiene, bladder, and fun on it and I realized this was my mood meter. Then I found out that I could make it go up and down by sliding the little meters up and down. Soon I left it with everything up when there was a knock on the door and a head popped in.

It was a lady with a kind face and short dark hair held back by a blue headband. When she saw I was awake she came all the way in to show that she was wearing blue-jeans and an orange T-shirt with something white written on it but it looked really weird. "Tiggle flarge?" she said. "Excuse me?" I replied. "Kay no fargee. Mayco tome." That's when I realized that she was speaking sim.

"Uh, I don't know what you're saying" I finally said. She thought for a second then she rubbed her stomach and motioned her hand to her mouth so I guessed she wanted me to come eat. I held up one finger as if to say wait and so she left. I walked back over to the mood box and put the hunger down to about a quarter of the way and was surprised how hungry I was after.

Then I sat down on the bed and thought. _So I'm in the Sims world now. Does that mean I'm a Sim? No, I would have understood her. That's not important right now. The important question is how did this happen. _But I already knew the answer. Joey had taken my request to make it more realistic and actually made the game real.

Deep in my thought I didn't notice the same girl walk in. So I jumped when she tapped my shoulder. She jumped back then pointer to a mirror and to the dresser. I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was wearing a light blue, short sleeve night gown that went half-way down to my knee with something written on it.

When she left I got up and went to the mirror. As I approached four thoughts rolled into my mind: Gussy up, practice speech, practice romance, change appearance. I guessed this was the choices that I was given. I thought of change appearance and many different images of me with different hairstyles replaced the choices.

I chose the one that was the same as I always keep it; straight and loose. I then approached the dresser. In my choices I chose change into everyday and I, involuntarily, jumped and spun around. When I landed I was wearing a black tank-top that showed my stomach, and a long red skirt with black shoes.

Running back down the stairs I nearly ran into a girl about my age in a black cheerleader outfit. She also had black hair although it was long and held back in a pony so I knew the other lady was her mother. When she heard me she turned around and held out her hand. I shook it noticing she had a strong grip. She then led me to the kitchen and sat me down at the long table. She last left the room saying "Sul-sul" as she left.


	3. Chapter 3 Questions

Okay, now I'm gonna start answering reviews from the chapter before.

Chezza456-Thanks so much for the advice! And it's nice to have my first story so appreciated. I see stories all the time with really mean reviews like it was a waste of their time but I haven't seen one comment like that. You don't know how much I appreciate this.

Remember, some ideas are mine but the rest is not. Ok, third chapter time!

While I sat in the wooden chair I looked around the kitchen. The walls were light green and there were pictures all over them. There were twelve of them and four of them were of the girl I met at the base of the stairs. Three others were of that lady I had first met. Three more were of a man I had not met. He was blonde with a goatee. I guessed he was the father since one of the last two pictures was of the first lady I had met and him.

Also in the last picture it was all three of them together. The door was a dark wood and so was the table with five equally dark chairs. As I was studying the curtains on the window, which were striped green and white, the first lady I met came in carrying my mood box, as I had decided to call it.

She sat down next to me and slid out a metal slate that I had not noticed before. It was my relationships which so far only had two pictures on it which were the lady sitting next to me and the girl who I had met by the stairs. Thankfully, the names it showed above the pictures were in English and said that the lady sitting next to me was Anna and the girl I had met by the stairs was Amber.

As I was inspecting it further to find other things, (finding one more compartment that said unemployed and showed my skill levels which were all at zero) Anna left the room coming back with two plates of pancakes. It was almost as if they showed me exactly what had happened. I just sat there staring at them.

My home, my friends, my family, I might never see them again. That's when the tears began to come. Slowly at first, then I was sobbing hard into my hands. _How could this happen? _I thought. Anna obviously wasn't expecting this. "Urba durby?"She asked. I looked up at her and saw above her a bubble that showed a question mark.

That must mean she was asking what's wrong. _I hope it works for me to, _I thought. While looking above me I said, "I just lost my home," Then a house in a talk bubble appeared, "My friends, and family too," The house then was replaced by people. She must have understood because she wrapped her arms around me. At this time the tears stopped and I blushed.

That's when I realized that my mom had never done this. She was always working. She had never had time for me or anything to do with me. She always ignored me. Like when I won first place in the talent show, she wasn't there. Or at my fifth grade graduation, she wasn't there either.

Now that I thought about it, she didn't know anything about my personal life. I had learned to cook at four, and from then on I had cooked and fed myself. Before that she had hired a nanny. Would she even notice that I was missing? I doubted it. Odds were, Ian was going to notice that I wasn't at school and worry about me.

That's when a horrible thought hit me. _What would Ian do without me? I'm his closest and only friend. The kids at school would probably say that I ran away because I was tired of being hit on by him. But Ian would know what had really happened. And we didn't feel that way about each other. Did we? _Now that I thought about it, he was cute, nice, funny, smart, and talented.

Why wouldn't I like him? Did he like me? Would I ever be able to ask him? I sighed. Would I ever get out of here? I didn't know the answer. There were too many questions and not enough time. Could I ever answer them all? Probably not. As I sighed again, Anna let go. She pointed at the plate and I dug into it, tasting its sweetness that soothed my tight throat.

Did you like it? In this chapter I decided to make it so she looks back on what her life was. Also she starts to think about Ian and if she likes him or not. Leave a comment please and how about in it you say what you think will or should happen. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but not this weekend because it's my birthday weekend (July 17). Have a nice day and I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4 Betrayal

Okay, I don't own anything except the ideas and I will now answer your comments.

Chezza456- I just want to let you know that I was inspired to make this chapter by you, and I for one am proud of how it turned out. So thanks!

Sk8rpunk2560- I think I might put Ian in there but I know for a fact what I'm going to do about the language problem but you'll have to find out in chapter five.

IamAbotticelli- Thanks for the reminder. I need to think about what will happen with Joey. I had completely forgotten about him until you mentioned him. I don't know what I'll do with him though.

Okay, thanks for the comments and keep commenting. I also want to say that if there are any Kingdom Hearts fans out there reading this that I have another story I'm working on called Kingdom Hearts Three. If you can't find it then look up my username and you'll find it there. Also, for those of you who are fans of this story, I have a surprise waiting at the end of this chapter and closer to the end of the whole story. Oh and sorry it took so long to get it up, I just moved so I had to get settled down. Okay, time for the story.

After I finished the food I wasn't hungry anymore, but now the rest of my needs had gone down so I just filled them back up. Then we started to kind of talk again with both of us looking above the others head and guessing what they were saying. She said something like, what about college? Then I said, "No, no, no! I'm not gonna go to college for a while," I wasn't paying any attention to my bubbles but she must have understood.

She said "But you're a teenager!" And then I replied with "I'm only 14!" She looked confused and then asked "fourteen?" It must be that they only one way to tell age here which would be to put them into an age group, which meant that I must be in the teenager group here. I shook my head, "No I am not going to college!" I said finally. Just then the phone rang and Anna left to go and answer it.

I stood up and went through the door that I didn't come in through and looked around. It was a living room with a couch, a huge screen TV, a book shelf, an easel, and a treadmill. I decided that I might as well jump on the treadmill and run to get up my body skill point while Anna was talking on the phone. By the time she had come back I had gained three skill points.

But she didn't come back alone; with her were two boys and two girls. Each about my age and holding handcuffs! I backed up slowly until my back hit the wall. One of the boys said something and then a girl said something too. After that they started to argue. When they finished they came closer with the handcuffs and I did the only thing I could do.

I punched one of the girls right in the face and she fell back. As I did that the boys jumped but I managed to slip through them and up to the stairs. I didn't see Anna and I didn't really want to. She had acted so motherly to me and then brought these people here to take me away! Well whatever reason she had for doing that wouldn't go through without a fight!

I would show them I was not someone to be messed with! If they want a fight then they'll get it! As I reached the door to take me up the stairs one of the boys was upon me but I kicked him in the stomach and ran. When I got up the stairs I looked around. Where should I go? I jumped into the first door and found that this must be Anna's room.

Looking around I found a closet and quickly dove in just before the door open and someone stepped in. There was a pause as the footsteps stopped and then the closet door flew open. Two sets of hands reached in and grabbed me throwing me to the ground where they pinned me and handcuffed me.

After they had me handcuffed they stood me up and pushed me to the bed where a girl sat next to me, making sure to keep me seated. Then a boy held up something that I immediately recognized as my mood box! "Give me that!" I exclaimed and tried to lunge at him, only to get pulled back. The boy shook his head and slowly pushed down one of the meters. I quickly became more and more tired until I was completely asleep and immobilized.

Again, sorry it took so long to make it and I hope you liked this one. I kind of left a cliff hanger for you guys this time.


	5. Chapter 5 A big mistake

**Again, I don't own the Sims or anything else I don't own but the rest is mine. **

**Miku Hanato- Thanks a lot! It's nice to hear my fans opinion once in a while because they are all so nice!**

**DFH-bubble401- I can see how that can be confusing so I fixed it.**

**Sakura3109- Well I got thinking why should a person from our world understand Sims? **

**AngeK12- Thanks! I try my best.**

**Chezza456- LOL! Me too!**

**I have a couple requests for all of my fans out there. On YouTube, I have an account that is also Tigergirl7707. On there, I have a series that I want to start but I need voice actors. So if you have time and a microphone then please audition. The link is .com/watch?v=P9SdxX5c6DM and feel free to look at any other videos I have made. One more request is that I am unsure if I should make a series of this story on YouTube using the Sims. Comment saying yes or no and in the next chapter I'll say what I've decided. If the answer is yes then the auditions will be up there with the link if you want to try out. The intro, If I decide to make the movie, is now on YouTube. Here's the link .com/watch?v=gZK9fZprfxA . Now time to stop babbling and get on with the story!**

When I finally came to my senses, I found that my neck was hurting. When I tried to lift my hand up to rub it though, my hand wouldn't come up! I snapped my head up from the hanging position it was in (Which is why my neck hurt) I found myself sitting in an empty room with plain walls and stone floors. Also, unfortunately, my hands were tied behind my back.

I was sitting on a chair parallel to a wooden door and seemed to be the only person here in this room. _Is anyone here? _I thought. And as if to read my mind, the four people who had kidnapped me walked in. I narrowed my eyes at them "Let me go!" I yelled. Then the girl who I had punched in the face came over and slapped me. "Faga nee!" She said angrily. "Don't you faga nee me!" I said back, even though I had no idea what faga nee meant.

She gave me a weird look and then walked back to the group. "Let me go!" I repeated. One of the boys who had red hair like mine turned to the girl I hadn't hit, who had brown hair, and said something to her. Then she left the room and was soon back with what looked like a headphone/earphone thing. Then she walked over and placed it on my head.

"What is this?" I asked. Then to my surprise, I got an answer. "It's a translator," said the other by who had light blonde hair, "It translates whatever language you're speaking to Sims and our language to yours." I looked up shocked, then furious. "So you locked me up and freaked me out just to give this to me?" I asked angrily. "Well," said the girl I had punched, who had black hair, "We had the handcuffs in case you didn't trust us."

That's about the time I found out who they were."You're the secret society!" I exclaimed. They just looked at each other, so I continued. "I can't believe I didn't realize it! The handcuffs, the outfits, it all adds up!" Then the girl with brown hair stepped forward and said something that chilled me to the bone, "Since you know who we are, you can't leave."

**I hope you liked it and please comment. **


	6. Chapter 6 Visions of the present

**Very sorry the other chapter was so short so I am making this one immediately. You know, I don't own all of it like the Sims part.**

**Chezza456 – There's time. Try and find someone who does and ask them to try out or borrow their microphone please. I am very desperate cause I have already started filming the series and I want voices!**

"Wh-what?" I exclaimed. "Well, since you know who we are you can't leave." She replied. "Let me g-," But I was cut short as they left. I struggled against the cuffs that tied me to the chair and screamed. This went on for about an hour until I finally gave up. _It's no use, _I thought. Then I heard a voice. "Zoe?" It said. It was kind of echoey. "Who's there?" I asked. No answer. Then the voice called out again, "Zoe? Are you home?"

But before I could wonder if I was going mad or really hearing these voices, the weirdest thing happened. All of my muscles tightened and my eyes grew big and dazed, but that wasn't the weird part. The room completely faded and I was outside my house. In front of me was Ian knocking on my door and calling my name. "Ian!" I exclaimed, but he didn't hear me.

I tried to move but I couldn't. Then the really freaky thing happened. "That's not good." Ian said putting a hand on his forehead and brushing his fingers through his black hair worriedly. "First Joey disappears and now Zoe. Something happened, I just know it." And then he turned and ran back towards his house, (which isn't far away from mine). As he left, the scene faded and I was back in the secret societies place.

Except I was on the floor, with no handcuffs on! _I must have really been there, _I thought. As I stood there rubbing my wrists, because I had been in the cuffs for a while, the girl who I had punched walked in. We stood there, her face a look of shock that I had gotten out and mine of fury for putting me in this mess. The Translator was still in my ear.

She opened her mouth to speak but I didn't give her the chance as I lunged forward, dragged her to the chair, and cuffed her like I was. Then I left her there. Running through the house I checked every door that I could. Eventually I found on that led down some stairs and ended up being chased down another set by the dark haired boy who had been by the bottom of the first stairs.

I finally found the exit door and burst through it, running as fast as I could through it. I turned around to see him still chasing me. Running fast, my heart seeming to be in a race with the sound of my feet on the concrete to see which one could go faster, I blazed past the street, past houses and mailboxes with my pursuer still the same distance behind me.

Finally, the boy gave up and turned around. When he was well out of sight, I collapsed on the grass, panting hard. I had never run so much in my life! After about ten minutes, my breath slowed and I stopped hurting, for now at least. I sat up and looked around. There was no one there, but wait! There was someone!

He seemed so familiar that it took a second to realize who he was. "Ian!" I cried out. But before I could get his reaction, a hand grabbed my arm. I snapped my head around and found that it was Anna. I gave a sigh of relief and then turned around to see Ian again but he was gone. I was pulled into the house without a word thinking, _I just know that was him._


	7. Chapter 7 I love him

**DFH-bubble401-Lol! You sure have a lot to say don't you?**

**Chezza456- Thanks! I really appreciate it!**

**Just 2 Dream of You- Well you'll just have to wait and see wont you? **

**Miko Hanto- PLEASE AUDITION! If only more people would take some notice! I would really appreciate it. Here's the link: .com/watch?v=Zb_MoY-S5tE**

**Sandybeach6th- Awww! Thanks! Oh and a some advice for the future: DON'T TRUST THE SECRET SOCIETY!**

**I know its kind of taking some time so I will tell you why. I have started my first real book and it has been keeping me occupied. Same thing as before and I have so many new ideas for the series I want to use on YouTube that I am getting impatient! And that's not like me so if you have time PLEASE audition. I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to have two special things at the end.**

After I was pushed into the house, Anna turned me around and looked at me up and down. "They didn't hurt you did they?" She asked worriedly and I shook my head. "Good," she continued, "I'll go and make you some gelatin." And then she left. I started to head towards the kitchen when Amber walked in. She gave me a nasty look that made me feel uncomfortable."So you're back," she said as if she couldn't care less.

"Uh, yea I am." I replied. "Why are you acting so mean?" She gave me a look that seemed to say "What an idiot" "I only did that because my mom made me. As if I would be nice to someone as stupid as you. Your parents must be _so _proud!" When she said that, my anger flared more than it had in a very long time. Then the weird thing happened again where my muscles tightened and my eyes bulged. This time, though, the picture faded much quicker and I was standing in front of Ian's house this time.

As I looked around, a kid riding his bike pedaled passed and then fell off when he saw me. I ran up and held out my hand to help him up but he screamed, scrambled to his feet, and then bolted away. That's when I saw my hand. It was see through and kind of glowed. No wonder that kid was so scared. But if that kid could see me then so would Ian and I wanted to see him.

So I headed towards his house and entered. No one was on the floor level so I went upstairs and found him in his room, on his bed, with his hands covering his face. I walked over and knelt down so that we were the same height. It only took him a second to realize that someone was in his room with him. He looked up and immediately seemed lost for words.

"Yes it's me," I said, "And I am real." He reached out a hand and laid it on my cheek. "You are real!" He exclaimed. I smiled and replied, "Yes and I need help." "What is it?" "I'm trapped in the Sims world and can't get out. Please help me!" "I'll try." A strange tingling sensation filled my body and the picture faded so I knew that I couldn't stay much longer. "Don't go!" Ian exclaimed grabbing my fading hand. I tried to reply but I couldn't. And then he said something that I barely caught and made everything I had been through worthwhile. "I love you!"

**Again, very sorry that it took so long. So I'll say a couple of things you don't know about me. One, I am 13 years old. Two, I live in Florida but I'm not saying where. Three, I am a blonde so if you think that blondes are stupid then look at me! If you have anything you might want to know about me then don't hesitate to ask. I hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8 What happened

**Oh my god! I am so sorry you guys! It has been a while since I have written. Really sorry for that! I had some trouble with grades (stupid math and science) so I had to devote my time to that. Ok, same disclaimer about the Sims not being mine but the story is. Here it goes for the replies:  
**

**Miku Hanato: Sorry for the long wait so I guess we're even****. You with the late review and me with my late writing.**

**Dreamer726: Thanks****.**

**A. R. Naylor: The Sims 2 is the one that I'm using. It's also the only Sims game that I use **** (wow, the third smiley face!). Also, this is the one where the dad is introduced into the story. I think most people will like him.**

**Just 2 Dream Of You: XD. It's ok that you can't audition. I have other stuff to do anyways so it might be cancelled :O. Just kidding****. But I have another idea to get viewers.**

**Chezza456: Thanks **** (Wow! Fifth smiley! Someone needs to start charging me for them!) I hope you can.**

**DFH-bubble401: Yeah. I kind of needed someone to be mean but not evil.**

**Now to the story:**

When I opened my eyes, I was laying on the floor with Ann and Amber staring down at me with completely different expressions. Ann was looking at me with concern and Amber, obviously, with hatred. "Argenoogey?" Ann asked. I looked around and saw my translator on the floor a little ways away from me. I snatched it up and placed it on my ear. "Can you repeat that, Ann?" I said and she said. "Are you okay?" I nodded, and then the door opened, causing me to jump.

"Annie, I'm home!" said a man's voice and I turned around to see the same man from the pictures. The dad. He gave me a look of confusion, _probably deciding if I'm a robber or not, _I thought. "Eric!" exclaimed Ann, "This is….. Uh…." "Zoe," I finished for her. "Yes, Zoe, and she, well, it's hard to explain what happened." "What did happen?" there was a long pause, then she said, "let's talk about it over dinner.

"Basically," Ann said over a plate of spaghetti, "Is that you fell from the sky." "Like from Chicken Little!" Eric joked, he had warmed up to me immediately. We all smirked, except for Amber of course. "Not really." Ann continued, "You fell sort of in slow motion. Then landed in a position like one from Sleeping Beauty. I picked you up and took you to my home and then waited for you to wake up. I had thought that you were dead!" I blushed at how kind she was.

"That is different." Eric said, and then smiled, "I like this one!" "One what?" I asked. "I'm a detective, and this is the strangest case I have ever had. Do you know of anything that might be odd?" I didn't hesitate to say, "Of course! I keep seeing parts of from…. Uh, where I'm from. It's like scenes from my home town and my friend Ian." "Ian huh? You mean like Ian or _Ian_?" I blushed hard when Eric said that.

Amber just sat there with her arms crossed and glared at me. Then an idea came to me. "Do you have a phone?" I asked. "Of course, but why?" she replied. "Just trust me. I think I have an idea for contacting my home!"

**So that's it for this chapter. I hope I won't keep you waiting that long again. Sorry for the millionth time and please comment!**


	9. Chapter 9 Telephone

**Hey everybody! How's it going? I have made a new twist in this one and I hope you all like it but first the disclaimer (and I'm wondering if I even need to do it still) I DID NOT MAKE THE SIMS I AM JUST USING IT IN MY STORY! And now the replies to your comments:**

**Miku Hanato: Thanks :). I like it when people enjoy my writing even though I don't know how anyone could NOT like someone enjoying something that they made. :).**

**DFH-bubble401: It won't hurt to try. You know, most people hate something that they make and it turns out that everyone else likes it. So please audition! It would be great!**

**Chezza456: Aww. You are seriously sweet! *hugs***

**Ponyo is awesome: Thanks and for your Username, I love Ponyo too!**

**Just 2 Dream Of You: Wait till you see this chapter!**

**One more thing before I continue. I have decided as a treat for all of my fans out there, I am going to make a quiz for anyone interested. It will tell which character you are most like. In a reply, just write down what you answer is like this:**

**A**

**B**

**C**

**And so on. Here are the questions:**

**Where would you rather be on a Saturday?**

**At home with a good book.**

**At the movies with my friends.**

**Out doing anything active.**

**At home doing housework.**

**What do you think of school?**

**It's only useful to be with friends.**

**Not my favorite thing to do but I know I have to do it.**

**I love school!**

**I absolutely HATE school.**

**You have one wish and it can be anything you want. What is it?**

**More wishes!**

**To be the most popular person in the world.**

**To have the fastest computer in the world.**

**To have endless energy.**

**Your friends would describe you as:**

**Smart.**

**Creative.**

**Funny.**

**Active.**

**The scariest thing in the world is:**

**A bad hair day.**

**My computer crashing.**

**Being sick.**

**An impossible puzzle.**

**If you could have any super power, what would it be?**

**Super strength.**

**Invisibility.**

**Telekinesis.**

**Problem solving.**

**You failed a math test. What do you do?**

**Hide it and hope no one finds it.**

**Shrug it off. You can't change the past.**

**Freak out and study all night with no breaks.**

**Who cares about it? It happens all the time to me!**

**(Final question. Mostly because I'm running out) Who do you admire most?**

**Myself.**

**My mom.**

**My best friend.**

**Superman.**

**That's it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Ann led the way to the living room where the telephone was hanging on the wall. She simply pointed to the phone and backed away. The others were standing by the door, each with completely different expressions. Amber was looking on without seeming to care what she was doing and Eric seemed to be teeming with curiosity. Ann just seemed worried. But they all stood back far, as if I were going to make the place blow up or something like that.

Taking a deep breath I stepped up to the phone. In my head, option flew through her mind. Call a friend, call services, prank call. I would have to try the prank call later, I thought to myself. _Call, Ian,_ I tried to force into my mind, but it wouldn't go. I felt some disappointment in her but tried again. _Call Ian!_ I commanded, still nothing. The thoughts stayed the same. My disappointment soon turned to frustration.

_Call Ian gosh darn it! _I screamed in my head, and, fuzzily at first, the thoughts obeyed. I picked up the phone and dialed numbers that I seemed to know instantly, but knew that it was impossible for that to be true. There was some ringing on the other end and then a fuzzy but unmistakable voice of my best friend Ian. "Hello?" Said his voice.

"Ian!" I exclaimed, "I'm so glad that I can talk to you again! I found a way to talk to you! I don't know how but I did." "Zoe? Is that you? I'm so glad that you're ok!" "Why wouldn't I be?" There was a pause. "Well, just before you called, there was a break in the server." "Server? Wait, where are you?" There was another pause. "Your house?" he finally said as if it were a question. "My house? What are you doing at my house?" "I was making sure that you were ok!

"I could see everything that you were doing up until you called. Then the connection broke and the phone rang. It was weird." This time I paused. "Why do you think that is?" I asked at last. "Well, I'm not sure. What has happened right before you got in contact with the real world?" I thought for a moment. "Well, I kept feeling angry or scared or something like that," "That's it! I get it now! You're connected to the game!" I paused, making a confused face. The people in the background seemed to have no idea what was going on.

"The game," he explained. "When you were sent in, the game was attached to you! So whenever you feel big emotions it's affected and you get a temporary malfunction where you are sort of sent back. Or are able to get into contact with the other world like now. The bigger emotion, the longer and more vivid the effect." "So all I have to do is get really angry and I'll be back?" "No, I don't think it'll work. Again, it's only temporary.  
"But," his voice trailed off. "What is it Ian?" I asked, worried about bad news. "If the game is attached to you, then there still isn't something right. Its natural thing is to make you compatible with the server. I didn't reply in confusion so he explained but it wasn't something I had hoped. "What I mean to say is, if you're in there and attached to it, the game is continuously trying to make you into, what I would guess is, a sim!"

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I just love to make cliff hangers :).**

**Anyways, sorry it took so long, I was stuck between the holidays and school (I hate Math and Science even more now :(). I'm doing aweful now so if anyone has any tips on how to study I would really appreciate it. Please :). And I know it's late but Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Mysteries

**So for everyone that is reading this, I just want to tell you that I am using a tablet to type all this so wish me luck! Ok, so enough about my awesome new tablet, let's start with the replies to my story.**

**Yml: I'm not going to stop with the interactive author stuff because it helps me to get motivated to continue writing the story and I think that people like it. Also, the chapters are actually a full page in the Microsoft word but spreads it out more so that a paragraph about four lines down to only two.**

**PaleAsRoses: I know!**

**Chezza456: You are most like Ian (don't take that in offence since he's a guy, it doesn't matter because it's a personality thing), Smart and kind, you are always there to help friends when they need it. Lol! Yes, yes it is a very bad thing. Thanks for the tip! I think it helped because on the last science test I got a 83! (yay)**

**Just-2-Dream-of-you: Thanks! And that's one of the problems.**

**DFK-bubble401: You are most like Eric (same thing as to what I said to Chezza), you are very good at problem solving and your friends usually turn to you to help them out of a sticky situation. **

**You all understand that I don't own anything except the characters and the story line right? Good! Back to the story!**

I froze for a long time until Ian finally asked, "Are you ok?" I swallowed a lump in my throat and replied, "What does that mean to me," There was a long pause and I began to wonder if he had left when he replied, "I'm not entirely sure, but I believe that," he paused here for a moment, then continued, "That you will lose all of your freewill and memory of anything from our world, or possibly everything you see other than what goes in the memory area of the Sims character panel."

There was another long pause as I thought this over. _I wouldn't remember Ian, or my mom, or anyone. All of the things that I had worked for would be gone! And my free will along with that too!_"So I'll have to lives as a Sim for the rest of my life?" I asked I "That's the thing, "came the reply and I could tell how sad he was by the shaking in his voice, "I think that your life will be shortened to a Sims life too, which can last only a few days in our world." I nearly broke down crying when he told me this. That would mean that I would grow from only a new teenager to old enough to die of old age within only a day or two.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but I am. I'm very sorry." "How long do I have?" "Only about five more hours I would guess so let's get you out of there!" I nodded, "Yes!" I said when I remembered that he couldn't see me. "What should I do?" He paused as he thought about an answer, then replied, "Who came with you to that world?" "No one came with me." I replied, confused." Uh yeah, someone had to. When you were taken into that world, you were added to the Sims house that you're living in now, Though since you aren't a Sim, your picture is fuzzy. But there is also someone else's picture too." I froze when I saw someone moving outside. Who were they? "I don't know who the person is, but I'm about to find out." I said, then put down the phone and moved towards the window.

She looked left and right for the person who had been there but I didn't see anything, though I was sure that I had seen something outside. So I stepped out and looked around. I was then in the backyard of Ann's family, who had left to do their own thing when they couldn't understand what was being said since I took the translator was a nice place with hedges next to the fence that enclosed the whole house and a rose bush. Stepping over to it she sniffed the sweet smell, but without warning, a cloth was placed over her mouth with a different sweet smell that followed her into peaceful darkness.

**Who is it XD. Ok, well thanks for reading and please leave a comment. Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11 an explanation

**Sorry about the wait guys. I've been working on a story that I hope to publish one day :3**

**Anyways, I'll tell you guys the reason that there was some 3****rd**** person, 1****st**** person problems in the last one. The book that I've been writing is in 3****rd**** person, which is why I'm getting confused a little. Sometimes I catch myself switching and I go back and fix it, and other times I don't. So if you see that, I'm sorry. Say so in a reply if you want me to post the story I'm writing on . Ok, replies:**

**DFH-bubble401: XD yeah, that's never good. I know, I explained that (look up)**

**PaleAsRoses: (awesome username by the way XD) Ok, you are most like Ann. You are sweet and kind, but also know how to have a good time and like to spend time with people that are close to you. Thanks :3**

**Chezza456: Sorry about that. Again, whole different story in a different person. **

**Just 2 Dream Of You: Yeah, imma cheater too. I rarely can go a day without using a cheat XD. As my friend says (who is insane by the way XD) Cheaters never win unless no one finds out. Lol, just a warning, if I become an author, expect about one twist every chapter.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to tell you guys that there are only about two or three chapters left, including this one. I just want to say thanks for reading these and everything. I'm making pies so here you all go! *gives pies to everyone that reads this***

**[INSERT DISCAIMER HERE]**

My head spun as I lifted it off the cold ground. It took a few seconds for my eyes to focus after being knocked out so suddenly but I soon saw that I was in a plain room with grey walls and metal floors. There were no windows, no furniture, no anything, worst of all, no doors. On the opposite side of the room, stood a figure in a fedora and a grey T-shirt with blue jeans.

It took a while for my eyes to finally focus on the figure and I nearly fell over in shock when I saw that it was Joey! Struggling to my feet, I swayed there for a few seconds, as if I were on a boat in a storm. "I only have five hours to get out of here!" I called to him, "I need to find a way out!" Surprisingly, he smiled.

"You only have one hour left," He said, making my heart practically stop, "You've been spending the last four hour unconscious." I looked around quickly in panic. "Who did that?" I asked running to one wall and trying to find the way out desperately. There was no time to lose at all, I had to find the way out as fast as I could.

"I did of course," came his reply and I immediately stopped and turned around, "What? You expect me to allow you to leave and tell the entire world about this, and ruin my fun? If you think that then you are seriously mistaken." I shook my head furiously. "I won't tell anyone," I begged, "Just please let me out!"

"Why take that chance?" he asked, "Why should I allow you to leave when you've already started transforming?" I cocked my eyebrow at this, "How far back do you remember from your previous life?" he asked in answer to her confusion. Thinking back, she suddenly realized with a jolt that the farthest back she could remember was a month ago. She didn't even remember her moms face or anyone else's from that world besides Ian.

Her memory of Ian was fuzzy too. Didn't he have a lot of relatives? And weren't he and Joey connected somehow? I racked my brain trying to remember, but it wouldn't come to me. A sudden shock ran through me and the world seemed to go sideways as I fell to the ground. As the world spun, I heard Joey's voice.

"You're wondering why you just got shocked aren't you. Remember when all it took to mess with this world was to be angry or sad? Well when you did that, the computer was slowly wearing you down. After a while, it would have become harder and harder, until it was impossible. Knocking you out gave the computer the advantage. When you attempt to do things not usually done by Sims, such as remembering a world unknown to this one, your body will be fighting the computer, but now, the computer is stronger, and you can't do anything about it."  
Anger shot through me and I quickly sprang up, and ran towards Joey. I held my hand up in a fist to punch him, but just before I could take a swing, another shock ran through me and I doubled over. Joey just stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, watching her struggle. "I'll admit," He said, "That I would have never found you if it weren't for a dark haired girl,"

My head shot up. "Amber?" I exclaimed and he snapped his fingers. "Yeah that's the one!" He said, "She was in the market when she heard me asking around about you. She must really hate you because when she talked about you, she said how weird you were and how dumb it was that her mother had to be so charitable to such an odd stranger. She asked me what I would possibly want with you and I told her that I wanted to take you far away. Her mood changed instantly and she offered to help me find you."

My anger for Amber flared up and I narrowed my eyes, but stayed silent. Suddenly, there was an odd tingle in the back of my head and a voice rang out in my thoughts._ Zoe! _It said, and she realized at once it was Ian, _you don't have a lot of time left, I see you on the screen! Relax and let me help you._

I obeyed and a sudden force, told me to go forwards. It was the same thing as when I was getting dressed to go downstairs, except this time I wasn't able to disobey. So I went forwards to Ian and tackled him! I couldn't even see what was happening through the dust, but my hands were flying everywhere and connecting, and at the same time hits were coming my way. After only about ten seconds, the fight was over, and I guessed I won!

He fell on the ground in a crumpled heap, which was unusual since in the real Sims games, they would just stand up. "What was that?" I asked to no one, so I was surprised when a voice answered. "A computer program may be able to withstand the violence that goes on in there, but he couldn't. He'll be fine though."

I turned around quickly and saw through an opening that was behind Joey so I couldn't see it came Ian! "Ian!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him. "We don't have a lot of time!" he said, "We only have about forty-five minutes left, we need to hurry if we're going to find the portal and go through it in time."I nodded quickly and we were both off.

**Ok, there are only two more chapters! I just have to say that although I would REALLY like to finish it in the next few weeks, I can't. I have a project that I have due next week and I have FCAT next week too, not to mention a play, and this was just one of the things on my to-do list. So, it might be a while for the next chapter :3. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12 Desperation

**I'm just going to say, that I am really glad you have all supported me, and this is really going to help me some day. It's weird for me to get all serious suddenly, but it's completely true. If you've noticed, during writing this I've gotten better, which is because I've been working on other stories, and been getting tips on how to improve my writing. As much as I love the writings of how much you love it, and I'm not saying this as a lecture or anything, I would also really appreciate it if you would point out some flaws, or other ways to improve myself. It will really help me and if I do start writing real books, it will give me a better chance at becoming successful. Anyways, I'm sorry that I said the next chapter would be done in a week and I think it's been three weeks now, it turns out that the FCAT wasn't for two weeks, and I was sort of lazy the next week. Anyways, me being all sentimental is over, and time for replies!**

**Hufflepuffluv: Haha! I'm seriously sorry for not updating, it's up there in the mess of seriousness.**

**HeyItsAbir: That seriously makes me feel really good. That's my real goal in life is helping people out, entertaining them, whether it's in a big bookstore or simply through the internet. And why the heck am I so serious all of a sudden?**

**DFH-bubble401: Well it wasn't a long story either. At first I planned for her to go through all the different expansion packs, like seeing werewolves and vampires and stuff, but it ended up being an escape story which I prefer really. Yeah, I get frustrated when they become really sad and start to do what they want so I use cheats also.**

**Chezza456: Since I'm being really serious right now, I'll just say that of everyone that's replied and said they enjoyed my story, you are seriously the best. You've been here from the beginning and I just want to thank you for that. Just a note if I become an author, all of my stories with have much more twists than this. I'm a twizzler! The story, I'll put the reply in the last chapter because I'm not going to put in more chapters until this story's finished. And I'm glad you like the pie!**

**Just 2 Dream of You: Yup, she dominates! As I mentioned up there, I've been working on improving my story, so I've been experimenting on details. I'm glad you like it!**

**Sorry that the interactive author is so long, but I'll try and make this a long chapter. I DON'T OWN THE DANG SIMS OR ANYTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS AND STORYLINE! Good, enjoy!**

As we burst through the door, I realized that Ian was carrying a laptop. I also realized, to my disappointment, that we were not on the ground level, and that the door did not lead outside. In fact, there were stairs that led so high I couldn't even see the top, and there didn't seem to be an elevator anywhere.

"What's the laptop for?" I asked. Without an answer, he opened it and showed me that he was playing the Sims, but it was either on the worst possible graphics that it could be, or, like he had said before, I was messing up the game. "What are you even doing here?" I asked, curiously.

"I was watching you," he said, making me blush, "and when I saw that you had been captured, I immediately headed here. I'm sorry it took so long to find you, these stairs are the longest in the world I think."

"Wait a second," I said holding up my hands, "If it took you that long to get down here, then we don't have time for this! Make an elevator or something,"

He sighed. "I'll try," Ian said, typing something in the computer, "But I suggest we start walking, it will take a while, there are no promises that it will even work."

I sighed but started walking. Didn't I always like exercise anyways? As we walked, I became aware of how close we were standing, and how warm it was to be close to him. I couldn't help but keep glancing over at him, looking at his forest green eyes behind his glasses. They were determined, looking at each step. And he looked strong too.

_Shut up! _I told myself. But there was still this though about the day where he said what I had never though he would, 'I love you.' I suddenly wanted to change my thoughts, so I began asking questions.

"Has my mom noticed I've been gone?" Was one of the questions.

"I'm not sure," He replied, but there was a hint of doubt in his voice. He knew how much my mom ignored me. "I haven't been at your house all that much, but when I am, she's never there, which is to be expected." His tone suddenly turned to anger. Anger for me, I soon realized. "What kind of parent does that? I mean, their own kid goes missing and they stay at work and act as if nothing happens! It's just not right!"

My eyes go wide at his comment, but I make no objections, knowing what he said was true. It was just surprising how he said that. It wasn't like him to talk bad about anyone, even if I do it in front of him all the time. My cheeks grow red as I think that he did it for me. ONLY me. Maybe he wouldn't do it for any other person BUT me.

I turn my head away so he wouldn't see my red face and that close to him I barely though about the minutes passing by. I wanted to ask him about the day where he confessed that he loved me. I'm not sure how long passed. Ten minutes? Twenty minutes? I couldn't tell. But then I suddenly turned to him with confidence.

"Remember that day you said that you loved me?" I say. Immediately I want to take the words back, but I had no choice but to continue.

He turns. Then it was his turn to blush, even though he tries to hide it. "W-what?" he stutters. I could tell he was uncomfortable, but I press on.

"That day that I was in front of you." I say, "You were on my bed, and I was in front of you, and you said it."

"I-I was j-just," his voice goes into incoherent mumbles and stutters, so I take the pressure off him.

"Because I never replied to it," I say, wishing I had said something else as soon as the words pass my lips. He turns, surprised, and I pause. "Well, I just wanted to say that-"

But I never finish the sentence as a buzzing noise comes from the laptop. He opens it and out of nowhere there's and elevator in front of us on the next level. I felt relieved that I could give my tired legs a break, and at the same time disappointed.

We step in without hesitation and it closes. As if knowing where we want to go, it begins to rise.

"How long do we have left?" I ask, keeping the subject off love so we could focus on getting out of the Sims World.

He opens the laptop and shows me a timer at the bottom right of the screen, which only says about ten minutes. My heart gives and uncomfortable lurch and I begin to doubt the possibility that we could ever make it, but I push those thoughts aside and focus on the task.

"We need to know where the portal is," I say, but I don't even need to ask. The screen was showing the town, and on the complete other side of it is a swirly sort of thing that meshes together the picture, which could only be the portal.

By the time we finally get off the elevator, the timer reads about five minutes. We don't waste any time when the doors open and we dash off in the bright light.

We go a few blocks before we realize that we would never make it on foot. Looking around in desperation, I see a car parked in front of a white house. I jump in the driver's seat, grateful that the Sims cars don't have locks, when there's such a strong volt of electricity that I fall out the car and onto the pavement.

"Are you ok?" Ian asks, helping me up and dusting me off, "You're still under the Sims rules, and driving someone else's car is breaking them. Let me drive." Then he gets in the driver's seat and I, grumbling, get in the passenger's seat.

He hands me the map and I start directing him through the streets. I promise you, when he's in a hurry, don't be a passenger. I cling onto the hold as I tell him, "Left," or, "right," or, "Straight,"

Then something else happens. As I'm telling him to take a right, it doesn't come out. Or it does, but not correctly. I know what I'm saying and what I want to say, but it comes out in a different language that only takes me a few seconds to realize is Sim. I cover my mouth, tears forming in my eyes, and motion him to the right. He casts me a sympathetic look but doesn't say anything back.

When we finally arrive, I don't dare look at the timer, I just know that we don't have any time to spare. I jump out and immediately see the portal that will take me and Ian home. It's distorting the images around it, swirling it until it comes to a black circle in the middle.

Without any hesitation, we run madly for it, seeing it loose strength as the time begins to run out. In a last desperation, we jump for it, our eyes shut tight.

But there's nothing. We don't feel any different, and we land hard on the grass. There's nothing left we can do. Nothing.

**I started to experiment with details in this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought of the different style of writing. Only one chapter left!**


End file.
